


Don't Get Lost Kids (yup that is the title)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I Kinda made this to see why people ind tags so hard, Like a small amount of Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, What Have I Done, award show, first fic, im sorry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During an Award Ceremony, Sicheng gets lost and things go downhill when he meets a supposedly friendly staff member who offers to 'help'OrSicheng gets lost and meets a nasty guy but luckily he has his Members who can help.Pls read the tags! This fic isn't for everyone. ._.





	1. Can You Help Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! This is my first ever fic and I hope you enjoy. There may be some triggering stuff in here and I apologise. Anyways have fun!

Well this was Great. Not only five minutes ago Sicheng had been with the rest of NCT at their table at the Award Ceremony. He had excused Himself in order to go find the bathroom, and had got there okay but somehow, on his way back, he had gotten himself very, very lost.

All the corridors he wandered through looked the same there wasn't even any people he could ask for help. What was worse was that he had left his phone in his jacket back at their table so he couldn't call any of his members.

He looked at a clock hanging above a door. 9:42pm. He sighed, there was around another hour left of the Award ceremony. Surly someone would notice if he had been gone for a while?

Sicheng continued his endless walk down the corridors, presumably getting himself even more lost. 10 minutes had passed since he had left. Someone must've noticed by now?

A sound broke him out of his thoughts as he rounded another corner he saw a man in black wearing a tag around his neck, a staff member. Sicheng's face lit up as he quickened his pace toward the man. Obviously hearing Sicheng's approach, the man looked up at him blankly.

"Hey, I went to the bathroom and, em, got a bit lost. I was wondering if you could help me?" Saying it out loud made him realise it was a bit stupid and he got a little embarrassed.

The mans face broke into a friendly smile and Sicheng relaxed. He was glad this man was friendly and didn't laugh at him.

"Sure! Come on, this way" the man gestured for Sicheng to follow him. He frowned as he didn't remember telling the man where he was going but he let it slide as the man may have just as assumed from his clothing that he was coming from the Award Ceremony.

When he caught up to the man, the man put his arm on Sicheng's shoulder. Sicheng flinched a little at the contact but pushed it away as the man being friendly.

"So what's your name?" The man asked into the silence.

"Sicheng."

"Ah, I think I've heard your name somewhere before..." The man trailed of, seemingly lost in thought.

"You may also know me as Winwin from NCT?" Sicheng watched as the mans expression broke into one of recognition.

"Ah~ What a nice catch I've made" the man chuckled. Sicheng looked at him in concern, those words didn't sound right.  
The man seemed to have noticed his sceptical gaze as he added

"Oh I'm sorry if I said anything weird, I just have an odd personality." He laughed, taking his hand from Sicheng's shoulder to lift his hands in a way he meant no harm, though it didn't stop Sicheng from starting to feel a little uneasy. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short as they reached the end of a corridor. There was a door at the end and the man fumbled with a set of keys, trying to find the correct one to open the door. Sicheng started to worry more as he didn't recall going through a door let alone a locked one, but maybe this was a short cut, after all this man worked here so he would know the quickest way.

The man eventually found the correct one and put it into the lock. The door opened with a click and the man moved aside to let Sicheng through first. He hesitated, looking at the man, but the man just wore the same friendly smile that Sicheng had started to think was fake.

"Come on I don't bite." Sicheng took one last look at the man before walking past him into the room, yes room. There was no other doors or corridors attached. Worry coursed through him like fire as he spun round.

"Hey I don't think this is the r-right way..." Shit, if the man didn't already know he was scared he certainly would now.

His fear only doubled when the man's kind smile morphed onto a menacing grin as he stared at Sicheng like a predator stares at its prey.

"Oh no I think this is the right way. Don't worry" the man kept that same look as he started slowly walking towards Sicheng. Sicheng stumbled backward until he hit the wall at the back of the room. He wanted nothing more than for someone to walk in through the door and stop whatever was about to happen. To say he was scared was an understatement.

He was absolutely terrified.


	2. Please, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the 'friendly staff member' isn't so friendly

There was nowhere he could run to, the man was slowly advancing toward him the sick, twisted grin still plastered on his face, and he was stuck pressing against a wall, terrified.

This was it he was going to die here, alone and scared. He wouldn't get to say goodbye to any of his beloved members. He started to shake as the reality of the situation hit him. He glanced at the clock sitting above the door they entered through. 10:09 it read, still a while to go before the end of the ceremony, but surely someone had noticed he was missing by now.

"Oh you are a pretty thing aren't you." Sicheng's attention snapped back to the man who was only a few steps away now. 

"Oh I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. No pretty boy, I'm going to make you feel really good." He put a lot of emphasis on really. Sicheng's throat felt dry, he wanted to call out but he couldn't he was just frozen with fear.

The man was right in front of him and he knew this was the end as the man put his hands on his shoulder, he shivered and weakly tried to push the mans hands away but the mans grip was to strong. The mans hands slid down to his waist and slipped under his shirt.

Sicheng found his voice again and tried to protest. "Please, No.. Stop!" He cried, tears had started to fall down his face as he tried to push the man away. The man only ignored him and continued to let his hands roam around Sicheng's body. He pulled of his shirt and stood. Back to admire Sicheng's body.

"Your are a pretty one aren't you." Sicheng hated the way the man stared at his bare chest with a look of pure desire; it made him feel exposed.

"I'll make it even prettier after I'm done" Sicheng shuddered at the mans words and he tried to Escape, but it was no use as the man just came closer and grabbed him again, and started placing Kisses all over his body while Sicheng just cried. What would his members think if they saw him now, he wanted to just curl in on himself and cry but he also wanted to see his members desperately. The man started leaving purplish-red marks on his exposed body and them moved up to his neck doing the same, covering his body in glistening saliva. Sicheng Cried harder, he felt so dirty and used.

"P-Please, I don't l-like it! S-Stop!" He sobbed.

"Oh don't worry you will, pretty boy" with that the man pressed his lips onto Sicheng's own. They were rough and more tears poured down his face as he tried to shake his head, but the man just grabbed his head holding it in place. Sicheng gasped allowing the man to slip his tongue in, exploring every corner of Sicheng's mouth. The mans hands started to undo Sicheng's jeans and his eyes widened in horror when he realised what the man was about to do. Using every one of energy he had left, he pushed the man and kicked out at him, kicking the man in the stomach. The man roared in anger as Sicheng tried to scramble away.

"You think you can just do that huh?!" The man grabbed Sicheng and threw him against the wall causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"I guess your a feisty one eh? We'll let me tell you, I don't like feisty ones so your no what I do? I punish them." The man started walking to wards Sicheng's crumpled form. He raised his leg and kicked him square in the stomach. He then continued to kick the screaming boy.

"Now you must have learned your lesson? So we can continue." Sicheng writhed in pain as he just prayed that someone-anyone would come and save him. The man roughly grabbed him and roughly kissed him again and Sicheng let him put his tongue into his mouth in fear that he would be punished again if he didn't.

Though, As if someone had answered his prayers, a loud buzz sounded out in the room. The man stopped kissing him and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Sicheng watched as the man stared at his phone, the bright illuminating the frown etched onto the mans face.

"Well pretty boy, seems as though we have to put our fun on hold for now. Duty calls! But I'll be back!" The man winked and then left the room. Sicheng heard the lock click shortly after.

He crawled over to his shirt that had been loosely discarded and pulled it on again then he curled himself into a ball and sobbed.

He was truly alone in the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the other members doing?

Taeyong sighed, it was 10 o'clock meaning they had another hour left at the award ceremony. Even though they had no more nominations, they still had to stay. He looked around at the other members.  
The 00 line were talking to each other quietly, the two youngest were sitting together, Chenle's head resting on Jisung. Cute he thought. Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun were also talking to each other, Doyoung, Ten, Taeil and Yuta were leaning over their chairs talking to another group beside them, Lucas appeared to be whining at Jungwoo while Kun watched them, amused.

Taeyong frowned, something felt weird, even though he could see all his members infront of him, something was off.

"Hyung, You have that look that you always wear when your 'leader senses' sense something is off." Doyoung said turning away from the people he had been talking to.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Now tell me what you think is wrong." Taeyong sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I don't know something just feels wrong even though I can see everyone... I just..." Taeyong trailed off.

"Well let's see, there's the 00 liners over there that's 4, then there's Jisung and Chenle, that's 6. Mark, Jaehyun and Johnny-Hyung over there, 9. Yuta-Hyung, Taeil-Hyung and Ten are there, 12. Lucas, Jungwoo and Kun-Hyung are there, 15, plus me and you that's... 17..." Taeyong could practically see the cogs turning in Doyoung's he's as he counted everyone again.

"Oh." He said flatly.

"See I told you something was off!" Taeyong exclaimed. Catching the attention of a few of the other members.

"What's wrong Hyung?" Donghyuck asked.

"Someone's disappeared" Doyoung answered. Everyone was listening even Taeil, Yuta and Ten had stopped their conversation with the other people.

"Who?"

"Don't know."

"I think it's Sicheng, he went to the bathroom." Johnny said. Upon realising that Sicheng wasn't there everyone relaxed a little.

"when was that?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"What?!" Taeyong stared at Johnny. It didn't take someone 20 minutes to use the bathroom.

"He must've got lost." Mark spoke what they were all thinking.

"I'll tell Manager-Hyung but I'm sure he's fine." Doyoung said but Taeyong couldn't stop thinking that something had happened.

The feeling only increased as the minutes ticked by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but yeah. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Haven't seen him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry starts to take over as Sicheng doesn't come back.

The last award ended and a song played out as a different idol group sang through tears of joy of winning the award, But, unlike usual where they would be clapping or dancing a long o the beat smiling, NCT was just filled with worry as It had been roughly an hour since Sicheng had left.

"Maybe we should search for him?" Yuta said.

"Yeah ok but not all of us." Taeyong said. "The dreamies will stay here with a few older members while everyone else will come with me." He said it in a tone that made it clear there was no room for arguing. Their manager tried to stop them but to no success. Lucas kindly asked a staff member were the male bathrooms were and she directed them towards it.

"Let's split up. Half go to that bathroom and half to ask other people if they've seen him."

"Wait Hyung shouldn't we call him?" Yuta said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, do that." Yuta pulled out his phone and pulled up Sicheng's contact, then pressed call. Everyone stood waiting and listening to the phone ringing. The call was answered and Yuta immediately started talking.

"Hey Sicheng? Where are you? We-...oh ...okay....thanks....bye." He hung up.

"It was Jeno, Sicheng left his phone in his jacket."

"Oh"

"Yuta, Doyoung and Johnny-Hyung come with me to look around the corridors, Lucas, Jungwoo, Ten and Taeil-Hyung, you guys look in the bathrooms." With a short nod both groups set off to look around.

"Do you think he's okay?" Johnny broke the silence. Taeyong waited a moment before answering.

"Just don't know... I hope he is and that he just got lost or something stupid like that." They walked on looking into rooms as they passed them. It was strangely quiet. They walked on for another 10 minutes, Half way through they got a call from Taeil telling them that Sicheng wasn't in that bathroom and they were going to check a different one.

The first Staff member they had seen walked by and Doyoung called out to the man.

"Sir, we were wondering if you had seen our friend? We think they got lost." He wasn't certain but Doyoung could have sworn he had seen a look of recognition cross the mans face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"No sorry I haven't seen him." Doyoung frowned.

"I didn't tell you my friend was male." Again Doyoung was sure the man turned paler, he was starting to get suspicious of this man.

"Oh sorry I just assumed that since you were all guys he would be too, forgive me." Doyoung narrowed his eyes at the man, he really didn't like this guy.

"Okay well don't assume things in the future." Johnny said coldly and grabbed Doyoung's arm as he pulled him away.

"I don't like him." Doyoung said.

"Yeah me either, but let's just keep looking." Taeyong said.

They passes by a clock in the hallway. 11:23pm it read.

"No wonder he got lost here these corridors seem endless." Johnny sighed.

"Except thins one." They had come to a dead end with the only way through being a locked door.

"Come in let's go back." Taeyong said as they turned round and headed back down along the corridor. They turned left as they had come from the right, and started walking. Yuta's ears pricked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

He turned around just in time to see the staff member from before heading down the corridor they had just left.

"Yuta?" Johnny was looking at him confused. Yuta pressed a finger to his lips signalling for the other three to be quiet. They looked confused but complied. Yuta crept back along and peered down the corridor. The man was unlocking the door at the end of the corridor. Without really thinking Yuta soundlessly crept along the corridor toward the man. He opened the door and walked in closing th door behind him just as Yuta reached the end of the corridor. He pressed his ear to the door and waited.

"Wake up pretty boy," Yuta recognised the voice of the man but he didn't know who the 'pretty boy' was, though there was an uneasy feeling that he hoped wasn't true. Doyoung, Taeyong and Johnny were beside him now. They all doze when they heard the unmistakable sound of crying. Alarmed, the four boys looked at each other. Their attention snapped back when they heard another voice speak.

"Please... Just l-leave me a-alone"

Sicheng.

Without waiting a second Johnny grabbed the door handle and barged in, the boys stood for a second letting their eyes adjust to the darkness.

"HYUNG!" They looked to see the man standing over Sicheng, his face tear-stained and his hair a mess.

Teayong walked forward anger pulsating through his body and he walked straight towards the man and threw a punch hard enough to knock him down he then kicked the man hard.

Whilst Taeyong was dealing with the Man, Yuta and Doyoung ran over to Sicheng's trembling form. Yuta tried to hug him but Sicheng flinched away. It broke his heart to see Sicheng like this.

"Hey Sicheng don't worry it's just me, Yuta, see?" He said. Taking Sicheng's hand into his own. He noticed the marks on Sicheng's neck and anger boiled inside him. He didn't understand how someone could do this to Him.

"Johnny, call the others and tell them we found him." Johnny pulled out his phone and dialled Lucas's number.

"Hey Sicheng, what did he do to you?" Doyoung asked him.

"Did that man hurt you?" Sicheng's eyes teared up again and he curled himself into Yuta.

"Hey don't cry! It's okay Taeyong-Hyung has dealt with him." Yuta put his arms around him soothing the crying boy. Yuta and Doyoung looked at each other concern flowing through them.

"They said we should meet them outside, I explained what happened and they said they'd tell the others and call an ambulance just incase." Johnny said.

"But we have to wait here first for the police to come and get him." Johnny gestured to the Man, now unconscious, on the floor.

"Okay"

"Hey Sicheng we don't want to push you but if you could tell us what happened..." Taeyong approached the younger who was still crying into Yuta's arms though he had calmed down a little.

"Did he touch you?" Johnny came over so that they were all around Sicheng, trying to comfort him. Slowly Sicheng nodded into Yuta's chest.

"That Bastard." Johnny growled.

"It w-was awful Hyung, he w-wouldn't s-stop." Sicheng wailed, breaking into another round of tears.

"I know baby but he's gone now, you're safe." Taeyong used the pet name even to try and sooth the younger further, and it seemed to work as he started getting calmer.

"Did he do anything else?" Doyoung asked even though they all knew there was probably worse things hiding under Sicheng's shirt.

"Oh god, he didn't..."

"N-no I s-stopped him before h-he went that far b-but then he hit m-me." Sicheng chocked out. Yuta's hold on the boy tightened protectively while the others had looks of horror on their faces.

"I just don't get why someone would find doing this to him would be a good thing!" Taeyong said throwing his hands into the air.

"Sicheng?" They all watched as Sicheng untangled himself from Yuta and sat up straighter. He then proceeded to slowly lift his shirt. Doyoung couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. Loads of purplish-red hickeys littered Sicheng's body in amongst several bruises.

"Oh baby." Taeyong's heart broke seeing all those marks and thinking about how they had been sitting at their table while Sicheng had been in pain. He moved forward and pulled Sicheng's hands down to cover the ugly marks and then he hugged his fragile body. Doyoung, Johnny and Yuta joined the hug. They sat like this for several minutes until the police came with a paramedic and their manager. Johnny and Doyoung went to explain what had happened to their manager while Taeyong did the same with the Police and Yuta stayed with Sicheng.

"Hey Sweetie I'm going to need to do some check-ups on you is that okay?" The nice paramedic asked Sicheng as she sat down next to him. Sicheng nodded, so she then asked him to remove his shirt.

Yuta watched and seeing the marks in Sicheng's body again made him want to cry. He felt so angry at the man who did it and so protective of the younger, he also felt anger at himself for not being able to help his dongsaeng. He was broken out of his thoughts when the paramedic started talking to him.

"There are no serious injuries so we won't have to bring him to the hospital, but take this and make sure you or him rubs it on the bruises as it will help soothe the pain. If you have any other worries you can just call or if he shows any sign of huge pain then do contact us." Yuta nodded and took the tub of cream the woman was holding out to him. He thanked her and then turned his attention back to Sicheng.

The younger boy was shivering so he shuffled over to hug him. "I want to leave this room Hyung."

"I know it's okay we will." Yuta rubbed soothing circles into the younger's back. Taeyong called them over and so Yuta helped Sicheng stand and they walked over to Taeyong.

"Okay let's go then." Taeyong took Sicheng's hand and they walked out with Doyoung and Johnny following. Their manager had stayed with the police.

Sicheng leaned into Taeyong the tiredness and trauma of the day finally taking over his body. He heard quiet voices and vaguely registered himself being lifted up before he fell asleep.

He knew now, in the arms of his members he was truly safe.


	5. Your Safe Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go back to the Dorm.  
> (Best summary ever.)

The rest of the members all stood outside in the cold night air waiting for their missing members. Donghyuck stood next to Mark, huddling next to him for warmth.

"Hyung."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What if something really bad happened. I mean we had to call an a-ambulance." Donghyuck's voice cracked and tears stung his eyes. He was just so worried about his Hyung- brother. Marks eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Hyuck don't cry. It's gonna be okay, you know Taeyong, he'd call an ambulance even if it was just a paper cut." Donghyuck laughed and it made Mark smile, he was glad he could give Donghyuck some reassurance.

Nobody really knew what had happened, Lucas had just received a short phone call from Johnny telling them they had found Sicheng and that they needed to call and ambulance and the police. It scared most of them that they had had to call an ambulance. Mark continued to hug Donghyuck until they heard a door slam open and Everyone's eyes shot up to watch Doyoung come out into the night followed by Taeyong, who was holding a pale looking Sicheng, and then Johnny and Yuta.

Before anyone had time to talk Taeyong had breezed past them, only muttering a quick "Car now. Explain at Dorm." Everyone was scared but they all did as told. The car ride was silent because everyone was either worried, tired or both.

When they finally arrived at the 127 dorm, Yua had swapped places with Taeyong and carried Sicheng into their shared room, while everyone else filed into the living room.

"Explanation. Now."

Taeyong sighed but, with help from Doyoung and Johnny, he told the other members about what had happened. When they finished explaining everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, a mixture of shock, sadness and anger written on their face as they took in what they had just been told.

"So your telling me that Sicheng was going through... all that, while we were sitting at our table?" Taeil said disbelievingly.

"More or less." Suddenly they heard the sound of someone sobbing and everyone turned their attention to where the sound was coming from. A few seconds went by before anyone did anything until Taeyong leapt up and ran toward the noise.

~~

"Hey the doctor said we needed to put this on your bruises." Yuta held up a large tub. "Do you want me too put it on or do you want to do it?"

"You can do it." Sicheng muttered. Before removing his top. Yuta took of the lid of the cream and proceeded to rub it onto the bruises that littered Sicheng's back, being as gentle as possible.

Sicheng shivered at the feeling of the cold cream against his skin. Even though Yuta was being very gentle he still couldn't stop himself from remembering the way the cruel man had touched him. The memories became more vivid and he started to shake. What if the man came back? What if he had to go through all of that all over again? His breathing became irregular as he took in short, shallow breaths. He vaguely registered Yuta's muffled voice as he moved his shaking hands to cover his ears.

Yuta panicked when Sicheng started shaking violently. He quickly moved round to sit in front of the younger and took Sicheng's shaking hands.

"Hey Sicheng? Look at me." He moved one of his hands to tilt the younger's head up so he could look into his eyes.

"Okay now breathe, in... and out, in... And out... That's it your doing great." Sicheng started to calm down a little but he was still shaking so Yuta pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, your safe now, your safe." Sicheng listened to the older's words and started sobbing. Yuta only held him tighter. They sat like that for a few seconds before Taeyong came bursting into the room followed by everyone else. When the other members saw Sicheng's exposed back with all the marks, their expressions saddened. Yuta looked up and gave them a sad smile as Taeil walked round and pulled a large hoodie over Sicheng. Slowly the other members all came over and attached themselves to each other forming one big group hug.

They stayed like this until everyone stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never experienced a panick attack nor do I know anyone who has so I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job but oh my god I had to re-write this chapter like 3 times because it kept deleting itself.  
> There's probably gonna be like one more chapter after this.


	6. The Past is Behind Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng recover us slowly and learns too put the past behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's probably gonna be short (like all of them.)

It had been a week since the incident at the Award ceremony. Their manager had given then time off to let Sicheng recover from his traumatic experience. All the members had been so kind and understanding, helping him with anything and making him happy. Sicheng slowly started to forget the past and started to focus on the Future. They had told their fans some minor details and he had received many heart-warming messages from the fans, showing their love and telling them he wasn't alone. The marks on his body slowly started to disappear, which he was very grateful for, they had only been a reminder of the past.

All the members were currently eating together, laughing and joking around. Chenle's high pitched dolphin laugh filled the room while Jisung covered his ears wincing at the loud sound.

"I swear, one of us, if not all, is going to go deaf one day if you keep screeching like that." Ten groaned.

"Well Hyung, you're only grumpy because I'm not laughing at your jokes, because guess what? They aren't very funny." Chenle said mockingly.

"You little-" Chenle let out another one of his signature shrieks as Ten tackled the younger boy. The other members laughed at the pair. They continued joking around in after cleaning up.

Sicheng knew that, though things can happen to throw you off or pubs you down, he had his members who loved each other and would help him no matter what.

And, for the first time since the incident, Sicheng felt truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! (If you got this far through this mess.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! (I'll try to reply)


End file.
